1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable mold apparatus for molding a plate-like member so as to have a recess of a predetermined shape, or a variable mold apparatus for punching a plate-like member so as to have a predetermined punched shape.
2. Related Background Art
As an apparatus for supplying articles to an automatic machine such as a robot for working or assembling the articles, there is an article supplying apparatus shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-48855.
This article supplying apparatus is an apparatus wherein the articles to be supplied are nipped between two belts in advance. In FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 60-71414, there is shown article conveying film A which is formed with an article containing recess and supplies articles with the articles being contained in said recess and covered with a cover tape A2.
When as previously described, a recess for containing articles therein is to be formed in a tape-like article supplying member and as shown in FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings, a drawing process is applied to make a workpiece f having a recess, use is made of a mold apparatus having a mold worked into a required mold shape, as shown in FIG. 14 of the accompanying drawings. In FIG. 14, the reference character a designates an upper mold, the reference character b denotes a lower mold, the reference character c designates a die set, and the reference character d denotes a stripper plate.
In the prior-art mold apparatus constructed as described above, there must be provided an upper mold and a lower mold in conformity with the mold shape of a workpiece, and it has been pointed out that where there are many kinds of the mold shape, the working cost of the mold is high and a long working time is required.
Particularly in the recent circumstances wherein the production time for products has become short and along therewith, the development period for new products must be shortened, the increased cost of products may result from the former and an unrecoverable delay in starting the production of new products may result from the latter.